Brand New Eyes
by Spidey Legend
Summary: Una historia de Peter Parker en el mundo de Spider-Man Noir durante la Gran Depresión en los Años '30. Comicverse Peter/Felicia. ONE SHOT. COMPLETADO.


.

* * *

><p><strong>*He aquí mi último trabajo hasta la fecha. Inspirado esta misma noche luego de reeler unos comic de Spider-Man Noir y pensé que debía hacer algo al respecto. De paso, meter un pairing entre Peter y Felicia. Como siempre espero que les agrade.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>**Disclaimer****: Spider-Man le pertenece a Marvel Comics, Disney y a su creador Stan Lee. Aunque no hay que olvidar a otros grandes como Steve Ditko o John Romita Sr. Como siempre, lo hago por diversión y respeto a los grandes comics que se han creado. No existe ánimo de lucro al respecto. Gracias.**

* * *

><p>"<span><strong>Brand New Eyes<strong>**"**

* * *

><p><em>Spider-Man Fanfic<em>

_By Spide_Legend_

* * *

><p>Creado y Finalizado: 2303/2012.

Editado y Corregido: 09/07/2015.

* * *

><p>Peter Parker se encontraba en una especia de trance. Durante toda la última semana había estado planificando como atestar nuevos golpes contra el crimen.<p>

Desde la caída de Osborn e incluso la del Crime Master y Octavius hace pocos años le habían ganado una reputación sin precedentes. Políticos, policías, mafioso. Todos tenían miedo de cometer un crimen o si se atrevían, de equivocarse y así caer en las manos de Spider-Man, el vigilante de traje oscuro y una araña blanca pintada en el pecho que atacaba e indiscriminadamente acechaba a todo malhechor.

Durante los últimos días se encargó la familia Silvermane y Fortunato ya había caído gracias a las manipulaciones con el Punisher.

Hablando de Frank Castle, un ex policía cuya familia fue asesinada frente a él en el Central Park de Nueva York, le proporcionó el socio ideal. Con la furia y los conocimientos de Castle, Peter se le acercó y le dio un nuevo propósito. Uno arriesgado pero que le permitiría diversificar su misión.

Punisher sabía que había algo más y pronto realizó sus averiguaciones, pero no le importó ya que Spider-Man servía para la causa de Punisher y Frank la cumplía a la perfección.

La única condición era no operar en el Black Cat aunque delincuentes frecuentasen el tugurio.

Después de todo, Felicia Hardy siempre decía que es territorio neutral. Todos respetaban esa regla.

No había excepciones.

Hablando de Felicia, Peter aún podía recordar como la conoció y como tras varias aventuras, la frecuentaba cada vez más.

Luego del incidente con el Crime Master y su cara desfigurada, Peter tuvo que alejarse de ella por un buen tiempo para dejarla ser.

Sin embargo, él no se rindió.

Finalmente pudo curarla.

Costó mucho dinero y convencimiento para ello pero el Doctor Bruce Banner resultó ser un genio y su operación fue un total éxito.

Peter no pudo contener su felicidad cuando ella se quitó la máscara para siempre y lo abrazó. No había nada que hacer. Aunque su tía tratara de convencerla y Mary Jane era una buena chica, Peter sabía que no podía sacarse a Felicia de su mente y corazón.

Ella dudó y se sintió algo insegura al principio pero reconocería todo lo que Peter pasó e hizo por ella.

Felicia que siempre había dudado del romance y el amor, sintió por primera vez lo que era y se entregó. Estuvieron juntos desde entonces.

En la primera oportunidad no la había escuchado, pero tras repetirse pudo observar a sus dos hermanos adoptivos.

Anya Corazón y Miles Morales.

Anya, una chica de quince años hispánica que vivió tres años en la calle tras la muerte de sus padres.

Miles asesinó a su hermano mayor y única familia luego de reiterados abusos sobre él. Tenía trece años entonces y aún pasado el año para llegar a la actualidad, aún era tímido con el resto del mundo.

Peter y Anya trataban de sacarlo de su caparazón. Anya confiaba plenamente en ello.

Peter solo les sonrió y les agradeció por el mensaje que Felicia los había mandado y se retiró a visitarla en su oficinal.

* * *

><p>Mientras se dirigía hacia allí, prendió un cigarrillo. Jamás hubiese pensado antiguamente en fumar pero toda la adrenalina, el peligro y el deseo de explorar pudieron más. Sabía que el tabaco podía matarlo pero era su vida y gracias a la araña, tenía cierta capacidad para curarse de las heridas más rápido que otros. A menudo se preguntaba si funcionaba cada vez que fumaba. Seguramente más tarde lo averiguaría.<p>

Casi al llegar a la oficina de su amante, pudo observar a un grupo de jóvenes de su edad disfrutando de las chicas.

No le sorprendió ver allí a sus antiguos compañeros del instituto Flash Thompson o Morrie Bench.

Pudo recordar en ese momento lo estúpidos que podían llegar a ser pero ya no importaba.

Cada uno a lo suyo, siempre cuando no se propasaran ni rompieran las reglas. Ya había tenido que hacer largar a un antiguo amigo suyo de la universidad Ned Leeds y no quería volver a sentirse en esa posición.

Lo que si Peter no le perdería de vista es que las chicas solicitadas para el baile de ellos era justamente las últimas tres adquisiciones de Black Cat. Liz Allan, Sally Avril y Marcy Kaine.

No recordaba la situación de cada una de ellas, pero las nuevas a veces cometían errores y los clientes ebrios gustaban de propasarse, tal como ocurrió en su momento con Cissy Ironwood o Michelle Gonzalez en su momento.

Por ello, le pidió con un disimulado gesto a Lippi que cuidase a las chicas en lugar de la entrada.

Después de todo, es el turno de Alex O'Hirn en la puerta y desde que llegó había hecho un excelente trabajo. Tanto que su paga fue aumentada dos veces.

Cuando llegó a lo de Felicia, pudo ver como la contadora del Black Cat, Victoria Hand se retiraba.

Era usual para ella informar a su jefa de que todo estaba correcto en los libros. Además, Vicky, como juguetonamente Peter la llamaba para el enorme desagrado de ella, tenía que encargarse de limpiar todo el negocio sucio, alejar policías, arreglar los pagos necesarios y sobretodo, hacer que desde el punto de vista legal, nadie se entrometiese, en especial Spider-Man.

Sin embargo, Victoria no conocía el hecho que el amante de su jefa era el misterioso vengador nocturno.

Peter cerró la oficina y esperó a que Felicia terminara de hablar por teléfono. Por lo que pudo escuchar, hablaba con el bufete de abogados Nelson y Murdock acerca de la demanda que el empresario Roderick Kingsley realizaba contra el Black Cat por prostitución, fraude y lavado de dinero.

Peter estuvo preocupado por unos días, pero Felicia le aseguró que sus abogados se encargarían y justamente ahora, le comunicaban que el asunto Kingsley se solucionaría sin problema alguno.

Al terminar, Felicia parecía cansada pero al ver a su amante, pudo sonreir.

Ella permitió que se acercara a ella y comenzara unos masajes en la espalda.

Todo a puerta cerrada.

Realmente, tenía un don para ello y se relajaba con el correr de los segundos. Luego comenzaron a besarse.

Tras un primero profundo y luego unos cortos, volvieron al principio y se preparaban para dar el siguiente paso una vez más en el día.

A veces Felicia se incomodaba por hacerlo en la oficina, pero cuando Peter se ponía de esa manera, lo mejor era dejarse llevar.

Era garantizado al cien por ciento que ella gozaría tal como siempre quiso.

Peter también la pasaría bien.

Ambos felices por las decisiones de sus vidas a pesar de que en un principio parecían encaminarse hacia otros rumbos.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Bueno, hasta aquí llegó este pequeño One Shot que salió de mi loca cabecita en la noche de hoy. Espero que les haya gustado, sobretodo las referencias Spider-Man Noir (por cierto un excelente comic altamente recomendado) y otras de mi invención.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Por cierto, en la tarde de mañana, me pondré a trabajar en la continuación de uno de mis fanfic: <strong>

**-From a Spider to a Mockingbird.**

**-Path of the Hero. **

* * *

><p><strong>*Como dije, uno de ellos, verá la luz mañana así que sean pacientes al respecto.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Desde ya, gracias por su tiempo al leerlo y cualquier duda, me pueden consultar.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Un saludo para todos y buen fin de semana.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p> 


End file.
